Choices
by daydreamer41594
Summary: Life is about the choices we make, the people we let in and the ones we shut out. Its about the ones we love and the ones who love us. Life is a choice you can't have it both ways.
1. Letting Go

Chapter 1

Letting go

He had just got back from work and grabbed the mail on his way in the apartment that he currently shared with his girlfriend of two years.

They had been on their own since their parents kicked them out at 16, when they found out that they were dating. Her parents hated him and his parents hated her. Both sets of parents said if they kept seeing the other then they were not living under their roof. Thus them living in their apartment at 19. Both 19 year olds had just finished school and were now working full time. Him working nights and her days. They rarely saw each other, but nothing would ever keep them from each other.

Today was different though. He worked early, and she was off. He looked through the mail and saw it. The letter he had been waiting for. It was from the WWE. He had high hopes of it being a contract. He ripped it open and to his joy it was. He jumped up and down and ran into his room, where his girlfriend was just getting up.

"Whats going on?" She asked tiredly.

"I got it! I'm in!" He shouted as he showed her the contract. She looked at the piece of paper he was holding and smiled.

"Thats great. I'm so proud of you." She exclaimed

"Lets go out tonight, on me." He said, going into the bathroom turning on the shower.

"Don't you have to work? And we don't ha-" She was interrupted by his kiss.

"Baby, this is my new job. Ill be raking in the cash now. You can quit your job. You don't ever have to work again. I'm finally doing what I said I was going to do. I'm finally taking care of you." He smiled as he went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

The blond sat on the bed with mixed thoughts. Lately she had been feeling depressed about her life. It was working day in and day out. She knew he was going to get in, she just didn't think it would be this soon. She was happy that he was going to fulfill his dream, but where would that leave her. She just found out today that she was pregnant. What was she going to do. She sighed and began to dress, for their night out.

-Three weeks later-

He just got home from the gym. He had been going everyday to build up more muscle as he could. He was in great shape. On this day in particular there was something wrong. He walked through the door and the house was bear. He was confused, his mind began to think the worst. His eyes widen as began to look for her, his love. He herd something in the back, and ran back there to see her zipping up a bag.

"What are you doing? And wheres all our stuff?" He questioned.

"We need to talk." She spoke softly

"Ok about what?" He was confused. She sat on the bed. He sat next to her.

"I'm moving back in with my parents." Her blue eyes glimmered

"Why?" He was shocked

"We have to break up." The blond female spoke barely above a whisper. She was trying to hold back tears. She looked everywhere, but his deep brown eyes.

"What! why?" The brunette asked, confused why the love of his life is killing their relationship.

"I'm just going to hold you back. I want you to go on and live your dream with no worries. I can't just stay at home and wounder if your hurt or what your doing." The blue eyed girl cried.

"Its not going to be like that. Come with me on the road." He pleaded with a hoarse voice.

"I can't. My life is here, in Jacksonville. I don't want to live your dream. I want you to." She tried to push him away as he got closer.

"If wrestling with the WWE is going to cost me you then I don't want it. Your my dream." The California native eyes were streaming with tears.

"I'm not going to be the reason why your unhappy. I'm not going to be the reason why you never lived your dream." She shouted

"Please, don't do this." He spoke softly. Tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry." She grabbed her last suitcase and slammed the door behind her. She knew she should have told him, but she knew if he knew he would never leave, and she wasn't going to be responsible for taking his life and trapping him. Then just like that she was out of his life.


	2. The Search Begins

Chapter 2

The Search Begins

**-16 years later-**

"MOM!" a dirty blond girl called to her mother.

"What?" Kelly had answered. The Hazel eyed girl came downstairs to find her mother.

"I'm ready to go." The girl had her last bag packed and was going to begin college. She was very smart for her aged and breezed through school.

"You've grown up so fast, Jess" Kelly smiled. She had a few tears rolling down her checks.

"Mom, don't cry its not like I'm never going to see you again." Jess had laughed at her mother. Jess hugged her mother and picked up her bag. "I'll see you soon." Jess smiled as she went outside to put her last bag in her car. Kelly went to the door, "Don't forget to call, and make sure your not out to late. Oh an-"

"I got it mom." Jess laughed.

"Ok, ok, ok, goodbye." Kelly waved as her daughter began to drive her car down the road.

Jess was on the road at last. She was finally leaving Jacksonville, Florida and was headed to Los Angles, California. It killed her lie to her mother. Jess told her mom that she was driving to New York City not California. She would have told her mom, but there was no way her mom would let her leave knowing where she was going, or why for that matter. Jess was out to find her father. Kelly never talked much about Jess's father and, neither did her grandparents. The only thing she had was an old picture of him. All she knew was that he was from Los Angles, California and his name was John. It always felt like apart of her was missing. It was her mission to find him.

It took Jess 4 days of constant driving to get to Los Angles. She looked around the place. Everything was so fast. In Jacksonville everything was a bit calmer, but not here. Here is were her father was, or at least she hope he was. Jess had no clue where to even start to look. She sighed as she felt completely lost. She decided to pull into a hotel. It wasn't really fancy, but it wasn't crap either. After she booked her stay she went up to her room. It was pretty nice, and wasn't too expensive. She tossed her suitcase on the bed and sighed. Jess needed to go back downstairs to get her other bags.

Jess tried to balance four bags and make it to the elevator with out falling. She was almost there as the elevator began to close.

"No! Wait! Hold the door please!" She cried trying to run the rest of the way.

"Sure" A male voice said holding the door. Too bad Jess tripped causing her things to fly into the elevator.

"Ouch," she cried as she hit her head against the bar. The man leaned down to see if she was ok.

"Hey, you alright?" The man asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for holding the door." Jess smiled as the man helped her up. She began to gather her things up as well.

"Not meaning to be rude, but you look a little young to be here by yourself." The brown haired man said "Oh yeah your right, I'm- Sorry I shouldn't be talking to you, I don't know you." Jess said trying not to give away too much information.

"Oh its alright. I understand. Hi I'm The Miz and you are?" Miz extended his right hand.

"Jess." She said limiting her response. He looked at her expecting to go wild.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"Well when I say who I am most girls go crazy. You must not be a fan of the WWE."

"No I am," She looked up at the man for the first time, "Hey what do you know you are the Miz." The girl laughed.

"Yeah I am." Mike smiled proudly.

"So theres a show here tonight?" Jess asked, that had to be the only reason why he was here.

"Yeah there is, you going?" Mike asked

"Nah, no ticket, and I'm not sitting in the nose bleeds" Jess chuckled.

"Your a cool girl Jess why don't I get you a ticket up close." Mike offered. Jess couldn't believe it. The Miz was offering her a ticket to the show. There was no way this could be happening.

"Umm yeah that would be cool." Jess smiled. The door opened.

"Well this is my floor. I'll be here all week. I'm room 705, See you soon." Jess smiled as she waved to the Miz as the doors closed. Jess returned to her room and laid on her bed. She couldn't believe it. Her first day in LA and it was going great.

It was later that night when there was a knock on the door. Jess went and answered it. It was Mike and a blond. She recognized her as Maryse. He held out a ticket for her.

"Hey, Wow you were being serious." Jess smiled, "Oh do you wanna come in?" She offered. The two came in and sat down on the bed.

"So Jess how old are you?" Maryse asked noticing how young Jess looked.

"I'm 16. 17 in a couple months." Jess smiled.

"So, at 16 almost 17 why are you here alone?" Mike asked.

"Well I finished school early. I'm super smart. So I'm here going to college. I came from Jacksonville Florida." Jess explained.

"So then why are you here in a hotel and not a dorm room?" Maryse asked

"Because I'm here to find my father." Jess got up and went to the nightstand. "All I know is that he is from LA and his name is John. Heres a picture of him" Jess said handing the picture to Mike and Maryse. The two looked at each other then back at the picture and then to Jess.

"What?" Jess asked looking at their faces.

"Oh umm nothing." Mike said handing the picture back to Jess.

"Well its about time we get going." Maryse stood up.

"Do you know how to get to the arena?" Mike said also getting up

"No." Jess started to think about how she was going to get there.

"Why don't you come with us?" Mike offered. Maryse looked at him and shook her head.

"Sure that would be great just let me grab a jacket" Jess smiled as she went into the closet and grabbed a jacket.

The three exited the building, smiling at the fans. Everyone had questioned who the girl with the two were. Mike put Maryse's bag in the truck as the girls got into the car. Mike got in shortly after.

"So Jess, Do you like John Morrison?" Mike asked. Maryse looked at him, shocked he would asked.

"Umm yeah I do. He is one of my favorites, along with you guys." Jess smiled. Mike gave a small chuckle. They soon arrived to the arena. They gestured for Jess to follow them in the building. She followed and got a backstage pass.

"Here go out to the show and meet us back here. Don't lose that, thats your pass to get back here. And will take you back to the hotel." Mike smiled as he continued on. Jess went to her seat to watch the show.

After the show Jess did as they said. She by passed security, and crazy fans. She waited backstage and saw three people approaching us. It was Mike, Maryse and John Morrison. Jess smile and waved to the three.

"Hi I'm John Morrison." John smiled and held out his hand. Jess took it and shook it. "So your the cool fan that Mike was telling me about. I hear your here looking for your dad?"

"Yeah I am." Jess smile, just happy she was getting to meet one of her favorite superstars.

"Well I'm here in California for a few days maybe I can help." John offered

"Oh I don't want to get in your way" Jess kindly declined the superstar's help

"Come on. I want to help. Its fans like you, who don't go crazy around superstars, that make what I do great." John reasoned.

"Alright as long as I don't get in your way." Jess smiled. John shook his head. John and Jess exchanged some information, and went on their way. Mike and Maryse took Jess back to her room.

Jess laid back on her bed. The day she had was great. She had met three of her favorite WWE superstars. Went to a WWE show and got to go backstage. Now even John Morrison was going to try and help find her dad. What a day. Jess smiled as she quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Finding Dad

Chapter 3

Finding Dad

Jess woke up early. She smiled. Today she was going to find her father, or at least a step closer to him, with John Morrison. She had no idea that WWE superstars could be so nice and helpful with their fans. Jess had expected John to say 'Good luck' or 'I hope you find him' but instead he offered to help. Then again Jess didn't expect to meet John Morrison, Miz or Maryse for that matter. Jess sighed as she got in the shower. Twenty minutes passed and Jess got out. She changed into some cut off light blue jean shorts, bright yellow and green tang tops, and slipped on some lime green all stars shoes. She took out her cell phone. She pressed and held the number two on her cell phone. The phone rang and Jess waited for a response.

"Hello?" A tired voice came from the other end.

"Hey mom." Jess replied

"Jess! How are you?" Kelly said happy to hear from her daughter.

"I'm good mom and you?" Jess smiled

"I'm fine. I miss you. I don't have much to do with you out the house." Kelly stated

"Oh mom" Jess chuckled

"So hows school? Classes? You make any new friends?" Kelly went on.

"Chill out mom. One question at a time. Schools fine as well as classes, and yeah I've made some new friends." Jess laughed in her mind thinking of the superstars

"I knew you would. You would always stand out in whatever you did. So tell me about your friends." Kelly asked

"Umm well theres this guy named Mike, he's really cool. He was the first person I met. Then there is John. He's helping me out in class." Jess smiled. She left Maryse out on purpose. Her mom knew that Jess like the WWE, but Kelly hated it. She hated watching it, hearing it, or even seeing it. Jess never got why though. Kelly used to like it, but then something happened. Jess tried to push the subject, but Kelly would only yell about it, and then Jess would be in trouble. Jess shook it off listening to her mother.

"Hey mom I got to go to class I'll call you later ok?" Jess said.

"Oh, ok I'll talk to you later. I love you." Kelly responded

"I love you too mom bye" Jess said hanging up the phone

Jess scrolled through her contacts and arrived at the name John Morrison. She looked at the clock and it read 9:30 A.M. Jess took a deep sigh and called the number. It rang a few times. Then a male voice answered.

"Hello?" The voice answered

"Hi it's Jess, the fan from last night." Jess said reminding John of who she was.

"Oh yeah hey. So I take it your ready to begin your search." John answered.

"Yeah, but if its a bad time for you I can wait." Jess said quickly

"Oh no its ok I've been kind of waiting for your call. I didn't want to be to early." John replied

"Oh, so where did you want to meet?" John asked

"Umm well I'm not too familiar with the place, so?" Jess sighed

"That is quite alright. I'll pick you up." John reasoned

"Ok, I'm at the Hilton on 84th" Jess named the hotel.

"Ok I'll be there in fifteen minutes." John said

"Ok bye" Jess once again hung up

Jess waited for time to quickly pass, but of course time went as slow as possible. Fifteen minutes went by and there was a knock on the door. Jess jumped from the bed and ran to the door. She opened it up and there stood John Morrison. Jess smiled as John waved. They went towards his car and got in. He started the car and began to drive.

"Sorry I just have to pick something up before I forget. You don't mind do you?" John asked as he pulled into a drug store.

"No I don't" Jess smiled.

"Do you want to come in, or wait here? I'll be back in like two seconds." John said

"I'll stay here" Jess decided. John got out the car and went into the store. She was so happy, she couldn't wait to find her father. John returned with a small bag. He threw it in the back, and started up the car.

"So where do we start?" John asked not knowing where to go

"I'm not sure." Jess said quietly.

"Do you know anything about him?" John questioned

"Umm I know his name is John and he lives in Los Angles. I have a picture of him" Jess said reaching into her bag.

"Crap. I forgot it at the hotel." Jess sighed

"Well thats ok. Describe the picture."

"Umm well he has short brown hair. Kind of like a buzz cut. He has brown eyes. He is in shape." Jess said recalling the picture

"Ok do you know anything else?" John asked trying to figure out something.

"Umm he went to high school with my mom." Jess said thinking. Then John's phone rang. He answered it and within a few minutes he hung up.

"Hey I'm sorry I have to get going. How about I'll meet you tomorrow morning?" John drove back to Jess's hotel.

"Yeah sure, I'll try and find some more stuff out tonight." Jess smiled as she got out.

"I'll call you" John shouted before waving and driving off.

Jess sighed. She really wanted to find out more about her father. She went up to her room and sat on the bed. She pulled out her laptop and surfed the web. After a couple of hours of mindless websites, and flipping through the channels on T.V. a thought occurred to her. She didn't need John Morrison to go out and find her father. Jess researched her mothers old high school. She found the website and looked for her mother's graduating class. She typed in the year and an on line year book came up. 'cool' she thought. Jess looked at the senior photos. She scanned the names for "John". Every one of them was wrong. John Hennigan. She glanced at the photo. There it was. That was the same picture. John Hennigan was her father. She smiled and scribbled down his name. Jess looked at the clock. It read 12:30 A.M. Jess yawned and shut off her laptop. She got under the covers and fell asleep.

RING....RING....RI-

"Hello?" Jess answered tiredly

"Hey it's John. Do you still want me to pick you up?" John asked. Jess looked at the time it said 11:30 A.M.

"Umm yeah. Just give me a few minutes." Jess replied quickly getting up.

"Ok. I'll be on my way soon." John said before he hung up. Jess quickly threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. She brushed her hair and teeth. Quickly put on her shoes, when there was a knock on the door. Jess dashed over to it and opened it. There was John. They went into the car and got in.

"Sorry about the other day. It wasn't the best." John apologized.

"Oh its ok. I did some research and found out some more things about my dad." Jess smiled.

"Alright so where are we headed to?" John smiled

"To the court records." Jess smiled

"Alright" John said and they were off.

"So what's the story with your dad?" John asked wanting to learn more about the fan.

"Well all my mom would ever really tell me about him was he was born in LA and moved to Jacksonville. They met and started dating. Their parents hated the relationship so they got kicked out at sixteen. They moved- Oh were here" Jess smiled. John smiled and nodded. John parked and they went inside.

"Hi. How may I help you?" The desk clerk asked

"Hi. May I see the public recodes?" Jess asked

"Of course. For what?" The clerk requested

"Births" Jess answered. The clerk came back with several large books.

"Thank you" Jess said as her and John walked to a table. Jess skipped through the books.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" John asked confused

"The H's" Jess said finding them.

"Ok. Now where." John said looking over Jess's shoulder. Jess's finger ran through the pages. After ten minutes Jess came across the name she needed.

"Found it!" Jess smiled.

"Ok so what's his name?" John smiled at Jess's luck.

"John Randall Hennigan." Jess said proudly, "He is my father and he still is alive." John looked very confused. Jess looked back at him confused.

"What is wrong?" Jess asked, "Do you know him?"

"I'm John Randall Hennigan." John said in shocked

**A/N Ok so at the part when it talks about John in the picture, it was of a long time ago. If you look at pictures of John in the way past he had really short buzz cut hair. So thats what I'm describing.**


	4. The Truth

**Sorry it has been so long sine I have updated this story. I have been going through some life changing things. It actually is a bit like this story. Any way I wont go into details. I will just say it was painful to write this story, but I did it. I hope you like it. ^o^**

Chapter 4

The Truth

"What do you mean your John Randall Hennigan?" Jess asked the superstar in confusion.

"I mean as thats my birth name, but theres no way I have a kid. I'm 35, and what are you sixteen? Sixteen years ago I joined the WWE at 19. I only had one girlfriend back then, and she was not pregnant with you. So there is no way that I'm your dad. You must have something wrong." John paused. "Your just some crazy fan trying to prove that I'm your dad in order to get something from me aren't you? Well get your picture, and just go." John yelled walking out the building.

Jess followed the superstar. She was mad at the claims he was making. She wasn't any crazed fan. She was just a girl trying to find her father. Jess dug in her bag and pulled out the photo her mother gave to her.

She ran in front of him to stop him, "Then explain this."

She said handing the picture to John. He stopped and took the photo from Jess. He looked at it. His eyes widen. It was him. He remembered taking the picture with his old girlfriend Kelly. John would always remember when he took this picture.

-Flashback-

John and Kelly were at their local lake in Jacksonville, Florida. They were both sixteen, and so in love with each other. They had spent two years together, and loved every minute of it. Kelly dove into her bag, and took out her camera.

"And what are you going to do with that?" John laughed.

Kelly smiled at him, "I'm going to take your picture."

"Oh really now?" John questioned the blond.

"Yes I am." She tried to take the picture, but John moved, and was now on top of her.

"Hey no fair." Kelly whined. John laughed at her struggle to free herself.

"No pictures with just me." He stated.

"Why?" She continued to whine.

"Because there is no way I could look as good as you by myself." John smirked

"Well we know thats true." Kelly giggled.

"Oh so you think that is funny huh." He began to tickle Kelly.

"Hey stop it. John. Please no." She cried.

"Are you going to take a picture of me?" He asked still tickling her.

"No I wont." She laughed out.

John stopped, "Good."

"Fine." She pouted, and John kissed her before getting off her.

It was some time later, and it was sunset. Kelly packed everything up as John was coming back from the bathroom. He smiled at her, and they grabbed their stuff. Kelly took her camera out on last time in an attempt to get her desired photo. She turned it on, and looked at John.

"Johnny." Kelly called out. John smiled he loved when she called him that. Still smiling he looked up at her. Before he knew it Kelly snapped a picture.

"Hey I thought I said no pictures of just me?" John looked at Kelly

"I couldn't help myself." She smiled as she ran to the car.

"Oh I'm going to get you." He ran after her.

John caught her, and kissed her passionately. Soon enough it was around nine P.M., and John had just gotten Kelly home. He kissed her good night, and watched her enter her home before leaving. John had just got home himself around nine-thirty. He walked inside and saw his mom and dad were waiting for him. Probably to tell him to break up with Kelly, and how she is no good for him. John always just shook his head them, and told them off.

"John we need to talk to you." His mom spoke

"About what?" John questioned even though he already knew.

"John I've had enough of this shit. You are to break up with your little girlfriend, and start thinking particle. You are no longer going to travel to wrestle and whatever it is you do. You need to grow up!" His dad told him.

"What are you even talking about, and no I wont break up with Kelly. I love her." John shouted. His dad only cussed when he was seriously mad.

"You will listen boy. You need to grow up now!" He yelled

"Grow up? Grow up? I'm following my dream, with the person I love." John screamed back. He had no idea he could get this angry. Maybe he was tired of hearing this from his dad.

"John quiet down." His mom tried to keep things clam.

"No I wont" John continued to yell.

"You will not speak to your mother like that." His dad yelled at him.

"Look who's talking. You yell at mom when your mad. Why can't I?" John fired back.

"You know what John. I've had this on my mind, and I wasn't going to do it until your eighteen, but I can no longer wait. If you want to 'follow your dream' and waste your life with a meaningless girl go ahead, but you will not live under my roof while doing it." He shouted. John's mom looked at his father. She obviously had no clue about this. Everything was quiet for a few moments.

"You know what fine. I don't need this." John said before going upstairs. He packed as much as he could, and left out the door. It was 10:47 at night, and John had no where to go. He was in his car driving when his cell phone went off. He looked at it. It was Kelly. He answered it.

"Hey babe." John said trying to hide how upset he was

"John. Can you pick me up?" Kelly was crying.

"Yeah sure, but why are you crying? Whats going on?" John asked

"I'll tell you when you get here." Kelly said before hanging up.

John was at her place within minutes. Kelly had came running out the house with a few bags of her own. She told John about how her parents kicked her out, and John told her what had happened to him with his own parents. They both slept in his car that night, holding onto each other.

-End of flashback-

After a few moments of looking at the photo he looked at Jess. "This could be anyone." He pointed out, "This picture was taken a long time ago." John handed the picture back to Jess. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't real. That in that picture it was someone else. It had to be. Kelly was never pregnant. Jess simply shook her head.

"You know what I don't need your help to find my father, and I hope you aren't him, because having you as a father would ruin my life. You are a sad person, and I feel sorry for you, that you can't see past your self." Jess sneered at the man in front of her. The words deeply attacked John. He looked down at the ground.

Jess walked off in a huff leaving the Monday Night Delight in pure shock and confusion. She was pissed and didn't care what she did. She needed to do something. All this anger was held in her chest, and she needed to relieve it fast.

"Jess...Jess" Someone was calling. She looked behind her and saw John running after her. Too bad he didn't know she was a her high school's fast runner, and that she placed 1st at state. Jess broke into a sprint to get away from John. She was mad and she ran faster. John was amazed at the speed of the sixteen year old girl. He tried to keep up and managed.

"Jess look out!" John called seeing she was about to run in front of a truck. Jess stop dead in her tracks.

CRASH

John ran quickly to the sight. Jess was laying there in a pool of her own blood. He couldn't tell were the injuries were. People began to crowd around the ugly scene.

"People back up! Call 911!" John screamed.

"I just did." A women called out.

John couldn't help, but feel guilty. Jess was running from him. He was why she got hit by the truck. John picked up Jess's bag, when the ambulance got there. The medics loaded Jess carefully in.

"Are you related to the victim?" The medic asked

"She was staying with me. She doesn't know anyone else." John explained and the medic allowed him in.

"Her name?" he asked on the way to the hospital.

"Jess. I'm not sure about her last name though." The medic looked at John with confusion as he turned his attention to Jess. She was barely breathing.

After twenty minutes they arrived, and Jess was in ICU within seconds.

John had to wait in the waiting room. He got a call from his girlfriend, Melina.

"Hello?" He answered

"Where are you at John? Vince wanted to know why you aren't here?" Melina told him.

"Just tell him I'm in an emergency, and I wont make it." John thought

"Whats going on Johnny?" Melina asked her boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it. I have to go. Love you." John finally said

"Ok, but I want to know later. Love you too bye." She hung up. John shut his phone and put it into his pocket.

He picked up Jess's bag, and looked through it for any information. There was a poetry book, something John enjoyed writing, and a Kung Fu movie, Johns favorite type of movie. He shook his head and grabbed her wallet. It was simply black. He opened it up to find her drivers incense. He looked at the picture. It looked like any other normal sixteen year old. His eyes then traveled to the name. His eyes read it over and over again. It read, Jessica Marie Blank.

John only knew one person with the last name, Blank. He just couldn't believe it. Even if he wanted to. There was just no way. He dropped her wallet, and a picture flew out. He picked them both up. He looked at the picture. It was Jess, and her mother. John could recognize that face from anywhere. It was his love. It was the only real person he found, and wanted to live his life with. She was the love of his life. It was John Morrison's ex. It was Kelly Blank.

John sat down from all the pain attacking his chest. He hadn't seen that face in sixteen almost seventeen years. He hadn't see her since the day she ripped his heart out, and broke him down. John sighed and put the picture back into the wallet.

John got up from his seat, and walked to the reception desk.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The nurse asked

"You have a patient here under the name Jess." John sorta asked her.

"Just a moment please." She checked her computer for the name, "Ahh yes we do, but we do not have much information on her."

"I have some. Her last name is Blank." John slowly said as the nurse typed. Her eyes looked over the screen.

"We have her here on record. What is your relation to her?" The nurse required.

"I'm her father." He spoke quietly.

"Thats strange. There is no listing of the father on her birth certificate. I can't release any information to you sorry. We will be contacting her mother." The nurse smiled, and picked up the phone. John walked back to the waiting area.

A few hours later.

I was five o'clock. It had been seven hours, and John felt so mixed up. For the past seven hours he tried to keep himself entertained, so he didn't have to think of the past. He tried to sleep, play with his phone, walk the halls of the hospital, he even talked to his fans there.

He didn't want to leave, he wanted to meet her Jess's mother. He wanted to see the women that left him long ago. 'There was no way I have a daughter.' He kept thinking. Sixteen years ago he had his heart ripped out by the only girl he loved, Kelly. There would be no way that Kelly would keep something this big, as a child, from him. Painful memories from the past flooded back into John's mind. Those same memories he has tried so hard to keep locked up, and away from everyone. It took John years to forget them, and only seconds for them to coming running back.


	5. Where is the Help?

Chapter 5

Where is the help?

John Hennigan sat there in the waiting room when a frantic blond rushed in through the doors. He watched as she ran straight to the reception desk.

"How may I help you?" The nurse asked.

"My daughter is here." The blond replied. John knew that voice. 'Could it have been her though?' He thought.

"Name please?" The nurse continued.

"Her name is Jessica Marie Blank." The blond went on. John perked up as he herd Jess's name.

"Your name Ms.?" John listen intently.

"Kelly Blank." Kelly answered. John couldn't believe it. It was her. It was the love of his life, Kelly Barbie Blank. John was only a couple of measly feet away from her.

"She just got out of surgery a few moments ago, you'll have to wait. Your more than welcome to wait in our waiting room, and we will call you when you can see her." The nurse told her.

"Fine, but can you tell me what happened? How she is doing?" Kelly questioned

"She was hit by a truck. She is in severe condition." The nurse explained. Kelly cupped her hands over her mouth.

"There was a man though that has been here for her though. He actually brought her in. He is over," The nurse scanned the room. "Oh well he must have left." Kelly nodded her head, and walked over to a chair to sit and wait.

-Parking Lot-

John had walked out into the parking lot, and called for a cab. After sixteen years there was no way he could talk to Kelly. What would he say. 'Hey Kelly how is life? I'm good, oh you forgot to tell me I have a daughter. Thats ok I'll just let my girlfriend know.' John shook his head as he got into the cab. He took out his cell phone, and punched in Melina's number.

"Hey baby" She answered breathlessly.

"Hey what you up to?" He asked her.

"Just got done with my match. You?" She asked. He figured Melina was getting her stuff together.

"Just thinking of you." John responded. He could feel Melina smile.

"Aww really? Your so sweet. So where were you this morning. Vince and Teddy were blowing up my cell." Melina told him.

"I was in the hospital with a friend." John half told the truth. He couldn't tell Melina what was really going on. Not yet at least.

"Oh my are they ok?"

"Yeah she'll be alright." John let her know.

"Oh good. So I'll see you in a few weeks?" Melina asked. He could tell she was moving around. Probably waving goodbye to divas.

"Few weeks?" John was confused.

"For the PPV. Did you forget again?" Melina laughed. John was always forgetting things.

"Oh yeah. Ha ha I forgot sorry. Yea I'll see you then." John told her.

"Well John I'm going to go take a shower. I'll call you later ok?" She said.

"Alright talk to you later." John said.

"I love you." Melina said, but John had hung up before he said anything else.

John felt bad, but for some reason he couldn't say 'I love you' to Melina. He always said it to her, in fact he always had to make her say it to him. He has never not said I love you to Melina. John sighed heavily as he arrived to his home. He paid the driver and got out.

-At the hospital-

"Ms. Blank?" A nurse called out. Kelly stood up, and quickly walked over to her.

"Yes?" Kelly walked up to the nurse

"Jessica lost a lot of blood, and we need to find a match, but she has a special blood type that we don't have on file here. We need to test you for a match. She is stable for now, but we don't know for how much longer. She broke a few ribs, her right leg and left arm. She needs to stay here until the transfusion." She explained

"Oh my gosh. My baby, when can I get tested?" Kelly quickly asked.

"Right now." The nurse had Kelly follow her into a room, and took a blood sample.

"We will test it immediately. We will let you know in an hour." The nurse left the room. Kelly then went to Jess's room.

-Back at John's-

John sat there in his room. His mind was so conflicted. Everything pointed to him having a daughter. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair. How was he supposed to feel? He didn't know if he was supposed to be happy that he found out he had a daughter, sad because she is in the hospital because of him, or mad that Kelly would keep this from him. He finally settled on the fact that Jess was his daughter. How else would she have that picture of him. The one Kelly took.

John's phone beeped. He was getting a call. John ignored it, and got up. He went downstairs into his den. He went to the very top shelf, and moved a couple books aside. There behind the the books was a box. It was really dusty and old. John sat down on the chair. He gently set the box down on the desk in his den. The phone beeped. John took it out his pocket. It was a voice mail from Vince. John gulped. He ignored Vince's call. He hoped he wasn't getting fired for missing work. He flipped his phone open, and pressed the button to connect him to his voice mail. He then listened closely.

"Mr. Hennigan, this is Vince McMahon calling. I do not know why you are not answering you phone, but I have some information to give to you. I am calling to inform you that you are now on vacation. I am putting you on forced vacation, because you are failing to appear at shows. I would normally fire you, but I see great potential in you. I have spoke to Melina, and she has told me that you are having troubles with a friend in the hospital. I understand, and that is why I am giving you three months off. I expect you to come back strong, and on top of it. Do not get used to it."

John sat back in the chair shocked. Vince put him on vacation. 'Maybe I do need this time to get my head straight' John thought. John set his phone aside, and looked back at the box. He hadn't touched it in over ten years. The box held all of John's memories. He stared at it for a few minutes. Debating in his head if he should open it up or not. John took a deep breath, and opened the box.

-Hospital-

Kelly walked over to the bed. She tired not to cry as she saw her daughter lay in the bed broken. She was trying to figure out why Jess was in California when she was supposed to be in New York. Kelly grabbed a chair, and sat near her daughter. A few moments later Jess's eyes fluttered open.

"Jessica, baby, how are you feeling?" Kelly worried.

"I am ok I guess I hurt like hell. What happened, and where am I?" Jess said sorely. She tried to get up, but couldn't.

"You in an L.A. Hospital. You were hit by a truck, you lost a lot of blood. You need a couple blood transfusions. Jessica what are you doing here in California, and not in New York?" Kelly went on.

Jess raised her bed so her was sitting up more. She could hardly remember anything that happened.

"Mom I came to California to find my dad. I wanted to know who he was or is whatever. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would never let me." Jess trailed off. Kelly hugged her daughter.

"Jess I'm sorry that you feel that way, its just that he well I don't know. Did you find him?" Kelly asked hoping she would say no.

"Well mom I..."

-John's-

He pulled out a few photos of him and Kelly. He began to flip through them. There was one of them at dinner that someone had took. Another one that Kelly took of them during their first date.

He sighed. He could remember how much Kelly loved photography. She would carry her camera everywhere with her. That was Kelly's dream. She wanted to take photos, of people. She wanted to show people what she saw. They were truly beautiful.

He looked at a few more pictures of them, and he only stopped when he got to the first one again. John set the photos aside, and moved back towards the box. He could feel his eyes begging to gloss over, with everything he pulled out.

Next he picked up a little stuffed dog. He smiled when he saw it. He remembered receiving this gift. Kelly gave it to him when he was sick. He had been throwing up, and really weak. Kelly came over everyday that he was sick, and took care of him. She did it with such care. She was so gentle.

A few tears had escaped John's eyes. He brushed them a away, and place the small toy with the pictures. Now he held a locket in his hand. He opened it, and inside it was a picture of the two. On the other side it was engraved. It said, "This love we share will always be forever.".

More tears fell from the superstar's eyes. He pulled out the final item in the box. The one thing that made the tears come gushing out. It was Kelly's engagement ring. The ring John had given her to show his love. To show this women that he wanted to be with her no matter what. Even after all these years. After everyone said they were too young to find love, and that it will pass. They were wrong. John never stopped loving Kelly. He learned how to love another women.

-Hospital-

"Well mom, I did." Jess said slowly. Kelly's eyes widen. She couldn't believe it, after almost seventeen years, Jess found her father.

"Well tell me about it." Kelly tried to say.

"I mean I think I have. Mom tell what his name is, please." Jess begged, "I need to know who he is. You can't keep it a secret, because it will only make me want to find him more."

"Yes I know Jessica. Your father is, is, is...." Kelly tried.

"Is?"

Kelly took a deep breath, "Your father is John Hennigan."

Jess nodded her head she knew it was him.

"Tell me what happened here in California and how you ended up here." Kelly begged her childed.

Jess told her mom everything. From when she started driving to when she was hit by the truck. Kelly tried not to cry as she listen to her daughter.

It was a few moments after Jess finished her story. Jess spoke, "He doesn't know about me right? You never told him."

It was useless Kelly had tears streaming down her check, "Yes your right."

"Why?"

"I never told him because I didn't want him to give up his dream for me. I wanted him to be happy." Kelly tried to explain.

"I'm glad you didn't tell him. The way he treated me." Jess was interrupted by her mother.

"Now wait a minute Jess. You have to give him a chance. He had no idea about you. He had some sixteen year old come up to him and said he was her dad. He is a superstar people try to get money." Kelly reasoned. Jess looked away as a nurse entered the room.

"Ms. Blank I have some bad news." She said to Kelly. Jess looked at her mother.

"Mom whats going on?" Jess asked.

"Your blood type wasn't a match." The nurse trailed off.

Kelly turned towards Jess, "Jessica you lost a lot of blood, and you need a few blood transfusions. My blood isn't a match." Jess was shocked.

The nurse went on, "We need to find a match soon. Do you know the father. He has to be the match if your not."

Kelly looked at Jess. Jess looked back at her mother.

"I can get a hold of him." Jess said. She glanced around the room, "Where is my bag?"

"There was no bag at the scene or was left at the front." The nurse commented.

"He must have it." Jess muttered.

"I'll call your cell phone." Kelly stepped out.

-John's-

John finished putting the contents of the box back into the box. He placed it back onto the shelf. He walked into the bathroom. He looked like a complete mess. His hair was messy, eyes were puffy. John turned on the water, and splashed his face with cold water. He walked back upstairs, and laid down. John decided he needed some sleep. Meanwhile a phone began to ring, and ring. It was Jess's phone. It was ringing in her bag., which it resided in the kitchen. Far from John's room.

-Hospital-

"He is not answering" Kelly said entering the room.

Jess turned toward the nurse, "What will happen if I don't get the transfusion?"

"You may slip into a coma, or," she paused, "death".


	6. Phone Calls

Chapter 6

Phone Calls

Kelly arrived at a red light. She had been driving for hours. She didn't know where she was going. This was L.A. Not Jacksonville. The streets were different especially at night. Kelly's mind wasn't focused on the streets though. Her mind was fixed on Jess, and how much longer it would be til the hospital called saying she was in a coma or dead. Kelly kept calling Jess's phone for a response, but received none.

"HONK HONK HONK" A loud horn came from behind Kelly. The car behind her obviously wanted to go on the green light. Kelly began to drive.

Her heart was breaking just thinking about her broken daughter. She couldn't help, but feel somewhat responsible for what happened. 'If I had just been open about him she wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed close to death.' She went over and over in her mind.

Soon enough Kelly found herself on a secluded one way street. She was lost. The street was too narrow to turn around on. There were no houses in view. Unfortunately Kelly's car ran out of gas half way down the road. She got out of the car, and kicked the tire, cursing loudly at it. Then it began to harshly rain. Kelly screamed even more. She was so fed up with everything.

After a couple minutes of yelling at the car Kelly stopped. She sat down, and cried. She cried so hard it physically hurt her. She was upset with herself so much. Nothing she did seemed to turn out right.

Once she finally decided to stop crying she looked at her watch. It was three twenty in the morning. She stood up in the rain, and started to walk. She walked only about five minutes before she saw a house. Kelly silently cursed to herself for not walking earlier. The house was huge. It was a bluish gray color. The lawn was nicely done, and it seemed pretty nice.

Kelly figured some wealthy people lived in the house. She timidly walked up to the door. She didn't want the people to think she was a homeless person. Kelly slowly reached out her hand to knock on the door. She knocked, and hopefully waited for someone to answer the door.

"RING RING RING" John jumped up out of bed, causing him to land on the floor on his butt. He yelped in pain, and got up rubbing his back side. He grabbed the phone, and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked tiredly

"Johnny!" A voice shot over the phone waking the superstar up even more.

"What Mel?" He asked as he sat on the bed looking at the time.

"Bret is going to give me vacation time!" She screamed. John was confused.

"What are you talking about. Its two in the morning. Are you sure weren't dreaming?" He asked the excited brunette.

"No I was not dreaming. I requested that Bret Raw's new GM give me some time off so I can be there for you. I know you have been stressed lately, and I didn't want you to go through it alone. So once I'm done with my feud with Maryse I will be on vacation with you. Isn't that great!" Melina squealed.

"Yeah thats wonderful." John trailed off. He was happy that Melina was coming down, but with everything going on with Jess and Kelly he didn't know if it was a good idea.

"You don't sound excited." The paparazzi princess pointed out.

"No I am, I'm just tired." John half told the truth.

"Ok well I'm going to let you get some sleep. I just wanted to let you know. I lo-" Melina said.

"Alright talk to you later." Then John hung up. It was killing him inside.

John got out of bed, and walked downstairs to get a glass of water. He then took the glass of water outside to the front yard. He sighed as he walked to the hummock in the yard. He set the water on the ground as he climbed in the hummock.

He stared at the stars that lit up the night sky. It was a brisk Autumn night. The sky was clear, and there was a very light breeze. The leaves just begging to fall from the branches. John liked these nights a lot. They always allowed him to clear his mind. It gave him time to take a breath.

John knew what he had to do. He knew he had to talk to Kelly, after all Jess was his daughter. Besides Jess was in the hospital because of him, and he wanted to know how she was. He also wanted to apologize for calling her a crazed fan. It wasn't like him to be that rude, but he was shocked and confused.

The Shaman of Sexy fell asleep with his thoughts strong in mind.

"_DADDY!" An adult woman screamed. John's eyes fluttered opened as she jumped on him while still in the hummock._

"_Hey how are you?" John said in joy as he saw his daughter. _

"_I'm good dad. Someone is here to see you though." She said as another man appeared with a child, the looks of three, in his arms._

"_Grandpa!" The little girl screamed as she jumped out of the man's arms to John's._

"_Hey hows my little girl." John smiled._

"_I is good." The girl laughed._

"_What are you teaching my granddaughter Justin?" John asked the man_

"_Nothing more than what she wants to here. Just like her mother. They are both so stubborn." Justin looked at Jess. She gave him a look of shock._

"_I am not. I just know what I like, and I get it." The woman looked off smiling._

"_Like I said before." He laughed._

"_Its ok that just makes you like you mother." John laughed as well._

"_JOHN!" A women call out. John's head snapped to the front door of his home._

"_Looks like daddy is still getting in trouble with mommy." John laughed setting the three-year old down._

"_When don't you." Jess smiled picking up the girl. They all walked to the front porch._

"_SWEETIE!" The women screamed._

"_MOM!" The girl called back. She handed the little girl to the man again to embrace her mom. As soon as the hug was over the women looked John dead in the eyes._

"_John I thought I told you rake up those leaves before our daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter got here." She stared at him sternly._

"_Do I here our son calling me?" John tried to weasel his way out._

"_No" a dark haired boy said walking out the front door._

"_Thanks" John joked._

"_No problem dad." The boy said. He looked to be ten._

"_Where is the "awesome" family coming?" John's daughter asked._

"_Oh you mean us?" Mike Mizanin smirked as him and his family approached the Hennigans._

"_Of course we did." John made sure sarcasm was clear._

"_Oh John its ok to, be jealous." Maryse mocked one of Mike's lines from his wrestling days._

_The families mingled together on the Autumn day. It had become tradition for the two families to have dinner together every other weekend. The women discussed Maryse's third pregnancy. Mike, John, and Justin talked about football, and of course wrestling. While all the kids played around the house trying hard not to break anything. Life was good._

John Hennigan work up to rain falling down hard on him. He was completely soaked. He tried to get up but tripped and fell, face first out of his hummock, into a puddle of mud. He slowly got up trying to wipe away some of the mud, which was everywhere. John finally made it into his home. He glanced at the time. It was three in the three in the morning. John was beat. He sat down on one of his kitchen stools to think.

His mind was even more conflicted. The dream he just had was indescribable. John tried to figure out who the women in his dream was. He wanted to know who his life could look so go with. When he dreamed about the women it was like they were blurred out. The life he had in his dream seemed so easy, and care free. The life he was leading now was so complicated. John knew he couldn't solve this by himself. He needed to talk to someone. He walked into his den to grab his cell phone, which laid on his desk. John walked back to the kitchen to sit on his muddy stool. He scrolled through the numbers until he arrived at the one he needed.

"Hello?" A tired voice yawed.

"Hey Mike its John."

"Oh hey whats up?" Mike asked with confusion.

"Dude wake up we need to talk. Are you by yourself?" John asserted his voice. John could hear Mike fumbling around.

"I am now. So what is going on?" Mike said sounding more awake.

"I'm going to tell you some stuff, and you can't tell anyone about. Not even Maryse." John made Mike swear.

"Ok Yeah sure man, what happened? What did you do?" Mike asked with concern.

John breathed in deeply, and then began. "Ok, well I guess I'll start at the beginning. I was 19 when the love of my life left me. Her name is Kelly." John began.

"Ok" Mike followed.

"Well you know that girl Jess, the fan?" John asked

"Yeah." Mike recalled the teenager.

"You see she was looking for her father, and you know that I was helping her." John kept going.

"So you found him? Ok what does that have to do with this Kelly girl?" Mike asked.

John sighed as he answered, "Jess's mother was Kelly. Kelly was pregnant at 19. Make the connection please."

"Your Jess's father aren't you?" Mike asked the man.

"Yeah" John said quietly.

"I knew it." Mike tried to mumbled.

"Knew what?"

"That you were the dad." John could feel Mike's smirk.

"How?" John was shocked.

"Well when we, Maryse and I, went to pick Jess up she told us about her finding her dad. She showed us this picture of him, or well you. I could tell it was you, I just didn't know if it was for sure." Mike explained.

"Wow thanks for letting me know man." John said letting Mike note the sarcasm.

"So your baby's mama is the love of your _past_ life, Have you told Melina about this?" Mike asked the obvious.

"No you are the only one I've told." john trailed off.

"Well do you love Melina?"

"Yes" John said quickly.

"Ok, but are you _in_ love with her?" Mike got serious.

It took John a moment before he answered, "I don't know anymore."

"Why all of a sudden you don't know. Just a few weeks ago you were telling me about marring the women, and now you don't know? What does a sixteen year old girl have to do with this. So your her dad, what does that have to do with Mel?" Mike tried to work the words out. John is Mike's best friend, but, like John, didn't want to see Melina get hurt. Though Mike, again like John, got the feeling no matter what happens someone was going to hurt.

"Well Jess told me I was her dad, and I didn't believe her so I called her a crazed fan. Then she handed me the same picture she showed you, and I just couldn't believe it. She got upset, and walked off. I couldn't just let her walk off in a place she didn't know so I went after her. She began to run, and she ran fast." John began to choke back tears, "Jess ran out in front of a truck, because of me."

"John I'm so sorry. Is she ok." Mike sympathized.

"I'm not sure. I took, and stayed, with her at the hospital for hours, but they didn't tell me anything, because I was not on the birth certificate. So I waited til her mom, Kelly, got there and I froze up. I didn't know what to do so I panicked, and left once I saw Kelly run into the emergency room."

"Wow man that's... a lot." Mike said.

"What do I do now?" John's voice was raspy.

"I just have to ask," Mike began, but was cut off by John.

"Hold up man someone is at my door." John said getting up, and walking towards the door.

"Alright, but listen really quick man. I just have to ask. Are you still _in_ love Kelly?" Mike asked.

John opened the door to see a figure standing at the door soaking wet. The person looked up. It was a blond women. It was Kelly.

"John...John" Mike's voice could be herd over the phone.

John was staring at Kelly for the first time in sixteen years.


	7. Truth In The Eyes

**Well here it is. The next chapter of Choices. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I have had a lot of issues in the past two months, but now I hope to update more commonly. I made this one a little long because of the long wait, and I hope you like it. I worked hard on it. Reviews make it easy for me to write, it really does give me inspiration to write more. Umm if you have any questions please ask, I'm very open about most things. So here you go Chapter 7 of Choices. Enjoy =)**

Chapter 7

Truth In The Eyes

At the sight of Kelly's puffy blue eyes and drenched blonde hair, John Hennigan slammed the door in her face out of shock.

"Mike what do I do. She is at the door right now!." John said returning the phone to his ear. He began to pace back and fourth by the door.

"Well what did you do?" Mike asked his friend.

"Well I sorta, maybe, just a little, slammed the door in her face" John said quickly.

There was another knock at the door, and John stopped dead in his tracks right in front of it, and listen to his friend's advice.

"What! Dude you didn't. Well get off the phone and talk to her. Just whatever you do don't get mad, cuz we all know how you get when your mad. You say shit you don't mean. You got questions and she has answers, so get to asking. Call you later to help you figure things out ok?" Mike spat out knowing Kelly was waiting.

"Ok Lets hope this works" John sighed as he hung up the phone and reached for the door knob. He took one last deep breath and answer the door.

Kelly looked up at the door as she heard it open. Her heart raced as she knew who would be answering the door. She knew John was behind the piece of wood, which sealed the house shut. Everything raced through her mind. What was _she_ going to say? What was _he_ going to say?

Kelly began to stare into his deep brown eyes as the door opened. The very same brown eyes that belonged to John Hennigan. She looked on in shock as she stood in front of the man she once loved. The man who is the father of her child. Her eyes over looked the man. He was dirty, as if he showered in mud.

John stared right back into the blond's blue eyes. Her eyes were a bit red from crying, and lack of sleep.

He couldn't believe his own eyes. The very women that he had been obsessing about for the past few days was standing right in front of him.

She remained speechless as well as he did. What words could be said.

"Kelly," John Whispered.

"Hi John." Kelly looked at her feet.

John thought about what his friend told him and spoke, "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure," She stepped through the frame of the door.

John shut the door behind Kelly, and led her into the kitchen.  
"Can I get you anything?" John asked her.

"No I'm alright." Kelly said walking over towards the muddy bar stool. John grabbed a clean cloth and wet it to wash his face and hands. He returned slightly clean and sat beside Kelly on the muddy stool.

"Are you sure, your soaking." John said getting up and grabbing a few more towels.

"I'm ok." Kelly trailed off.

"Here," John said handing the towels to Kelly and keeping one for himself.

"Thanks," Kelly said taking the towel, and watched as John tried to wipe off the excess mud.

"So...?" The Californian asked

"John we need to talk." Kelly finally said.

"I know." John looked into Kelly's eyes

"So what do you know?" Kelly stared back

"I know that I have a daughter who is sixteen and hurt in the hospital." John told

"Ok," Kelly sighed at the thought of Jess

"How is she?" John asked his dreaded question. He never knew this feeling, a feeling of worry.

"She is hurt bad. She needs a blood transfusion." Kelly teared up again.

"You couldn't give her any?" John looked puzzled

"My blood wasn't a match." Kelly looks away ashamed.

"Oh, I take it mine is" John said knowing the answer.

Kelly simply nodded.

"Well we better go then." John said standing. He wanted to help Jess out before he talked to Kelly about everything. He didn't know how long that would be. He also had a feeling that things might get out of control, but Jess comes first. So, John stopped himself and willed himself to go.

John and Kelly arrive at the hospital in John's car since Kelly's had run out of gas. John told her they would take care of it in the morning after Jess was better. On the ride there it was dead silent. There was no conversation, no music, no anything. The only sound that could be heard was the engine of the car, and the blinker when the car turned.

The two entered the hospital in the early morning, around four thirty. They walked in through the ER and explained to the nurse the situation. She let them pass into the back. Kelly led John to Jess's room. John took another deep breath before stepping into Jess's room. He never thought that any of this would be happening.

Jess was fast asleep in her bed when her parents walked in. John stared at the bruised girl laying in the hospital bed. He was amazed at the strength of the sixteen year old girl. She had been hit by a truck head on and she is here living. He stared at the casts on her left arm and leg. John looked away feeling guilty.

A nurse entered the room to check on Jess. She smiled at John and Kelly as she walked over to the monitors.

"Excuse me Ms.?" John spoke out.

"Hanna, I'm Jessica's nurse, how may I help you?" She answered.

"I'm here to donate my blood to her." John pointed at Jess.

"Oh, ok just a moment, we need to contact the doctor." Hanna walked out of the room.

"Thank you so much John, you have no idea." Kelly said taking the seat next to her daughter.

"Kelly after all this, and Jess is ok, we have to talk." John said still keeping in my mind the past few days.

"I know" Kelly stared at Jess.

Hanna and the doctor walked back in.

"Hello, I am Dr. Stevens and I hear we found a match?" The doctor said checking Jess himself.

"Yeah, that would be me." John spoke up.

"Well the nurses are setting up, why don't you follow Hanna to run a few preliminary tests, and then if everything goes right she'll set you up." Dr. Stevens explained.

"Sure thing." John took one last look at Kelly and Jess and followed Hanna, as she began explaining what was going to happen.

"Why don't you wake Jessica up, and see how she is doing, and to let her know the good news." Dr. Stevens smiled at Kelly as he left the room, and she nodded. Kelly looked over at her daughter, as she stood over her. Kelly gently and softly shook Jess. Jess's eyes quickly opened with the touch of her mother.

"Mom?" Jess yawned

"Hi sweetie, I have some good news." Kelly told her

"What?" She asked.

"I found your father." Kelly quietly said.

"You did?" Jess looked hopeful.

"Yes, they are testing him right now, and getting him set up. The nurse will let us know when they are done, and can get you ready." Kelly explained

"Wow," Jess stared off

"Jessica, Your father and I are going to have to speak when your better, and out of here. I just want to you to know that you can ask me anything and that I will give you some time to for you two to talk." Kelly spoke.

"Anything mom?" Jess asked.

"Anything." Kelly breathed

"What happened to you guys? Why did you guys break up?" Jess asked her mother.

Kelly sighed, not wanting to answer the question. "Well, I guess it happened when he found out that WWE wanted him for tough enough season 3. He loved the WWE and everything about. He was amazed at what people could so in the ring. Since he was ten when he first started watching it. I knew the day was coming and I was dreading it. I knew he was going to get it. I relished the thought of life on the road, and I was pregnant with you, and thats not how I wanted to start a family. Though I couldn't just take his dream away because I didn't want to go on the road. I loved him so much that I left, so he could live his dream. If I told him I was pregnant with you he would have never left, and only been somewhat happy. He would always be wondering what if. I wasn't going to be the one to ruin his dream or life." Kelly explained

"What about me though? I didn't even get a chance to have a father because of you." Jess fired back.

"I know and I was waiting until you were eighteen, to let you know." Kelly tried

"So I couldn't have a normal life because you decided that you were scared." Jess hissed.

"Jessica Marie, You know I only did what was best for you." Kelly snapped.

"Whatever, I don't have a connection with him because of you, and I probably never will." Jess looked away from Kelly

"He is not like that Jessica, he wants to know you, I can feel it, and don't you blame me. He could have came back. He could have tried to be here. After I left he cut his losses and stayed gone." Kelly countered.

"Right, but would you try for someone, when you know they don't want you?" Jess asked. Kelly stayed silent.

"Thats what I thought." Jess folded her arms.

"I tried my best Jessica, I can't change how you feel, but you should know that I did try." Kelly tried to talk to her daughter. Jess didn't say a thing to her.

For the next half hour it was silent between the two. A nurse walked in.

"Hello Jessica, are you ready?" She asked. Jess nodded her head.

"Ok well lets get you going." The nurse began to move things around for transport.

Kelly stared at Jess, who wouldn't look at her.

"Ok lets go." The nurse smiled as she began to wheel Jess out of the room.

"I'm going to be in the waiting room." Kelly said knowing Jess didn't want her in the room.

Jess gave her a quick looked to acknowledge that she heard her mother.

Kelly walked past them to the waiting room as the nurse wheeled Jess towards an elevator. The nurse began to explain what would happen as Jess watched as her mother left.

The nurse and Jess entered another room where John was hooked up to a machine. John looked up at the sound of people walking in. He gave a small smile at Jess as they wheeled her into the room. The next few minutes involved several nurses in the room hooking Jess up to the a machine similar to the one John was hooked up to. Blood was filtering through two tubes being cleaned and into a blood bag. They set Jess up beside John and took one bag of blood and switched the iv so that the blood from the bag would run through the tubes and into Jess's body. Once the nurses stabilized Jess they checked on John to make sure he didn't lose too much blood. After checking on John the nurses left the room.

A few moments passed with nothing said. Jess tried not to look at the man she now knew as her father. How was she supposed to talk to him? She knew nothing about him.

"Jess I know this has to be just as," John began to search for the words, "awkward for you as it is for me, but I know your my daughter, and I want to be apart of your life and get to know you."

"Really?" Jess asked with hope.

"Yes, and I'm so sorry that your here, that this is what it had to come to for me to see the truth. I feel so guilty for you being in here." John looked down.

"It's not all your fault. I should have been more mature about it. I should have given you a chance to think about it and whatever. Were both to blame. I should have never ran out in the street. It was impulse." Jess explained.

"Thats one thing we have in common, we both act on impulse." John chuckled, thinking of the many times he has gotten in trouble because of it.

"Wow really I thought I was the only one. No telling how many times I was in the principals office because of it." Jess laughed

"Jess I want you to know that, even though you don't really know me and I you, that if you have any questions or want to know anything just ask. I'm here for you always." John looked into Jess's light blue eyes. Jess simply nodded to show understanding.

For the next hour the two talked and learned more about the other. Jess learned more about the world of WWE and how much work it really is, and that she had a lot in common with John. While John learned a lot of how life was growing up, all the things she likes, and her passion of sports and writing. The two laughed and shared stories of their own adventures. There was a few awkward moments, but would blow over in a few minutes.

The nurses reentered the room and checked the machines. The transfusion was complete, and it was time to go back to Jess's room. The doctor gave the 'ok' to move Jess to another room for more comfort. As the nurses unhooked everything from Jess and John, they instructed that they both keep hydrated and to get their nutrients. The two nodded their heads as they put Jess into a wheel chair, and John followed. Kelly was already there, sitting in a chair by the window asleep.

John stared at the sleeping blonde. She was truly beautiful in his eyes. The nurses carefully hooked up Jess to her IV and other monitors. After they were done John stood beside Jess, who was in the bed again.

"You know Jess, your mother has your best interest in mind. She always thinking of others happiness before her own."

"I know," Jess said looking at her mother with a small frown on her face.

"You shouldn't blame her for keeping me a secret from you, we all make mistakes, it makes us human." John said staring at Kelly as well. It was like some part of him was trying to say sorry for everything that has happened in his, Kelly's and Jess's life.

"I'm going to go and let you two talk. Tell her I'll be in the car waiting." John flashed a smile and walked away. Jess sighed knowing what John said was true. She loves her mother dearly, they are best friends. Jess tried to put herself in her mother's shoes. If she was in the very situation.

"Mom," Jess said trying to wake her up.

"Mom!" She spoke a little louder. Still no luck. Jess then took one of her pillows and threw it at Kelly. The pillow ended up hitting Kelly in the face. Kelly jumped from her seat and looked around. Jess looked anywhere but at Kelly, trying to keep a smile off her face. Kelly eyed her daughter as she walked closer to her with the pillow in her hand.

"Oh good morning mother, did you have a good sleep?" Jess smiled

"I guess you could say that." Kelly said smiling at her daughter.

"Mom what are you doing with my pillow?" Jess asked as she had no clue.

"I thought I could use it, but I'm done with it. Here you go." Kelly said bopping her on the head with the pillow, before putting it behind Jess's back.

"I'm sorry mom for blaming you for everything." Jess said getting serious.

"It's not your fault sweetie. I should have told you about him instead of keeping it from you. I'm sorry" Kelly apologized.

"I know you weren't thinking about just you, that was probably far from your mind. You know how I get when I'm mad." Jess told Kelly.

"Yes, I know, you tend to overreact and run from the problem." Kelly eyed Jess's injuries.

"Yeah," Jess looked down with smile, "You should go get some sleep, and talk with John."

"I guess I should. Where is he?" Kelly noticed he wasn't around.

"He told me to tell you he would be in the car whenever your ready." Jess said recalling what John said.

"Ok is there anything you need before I leave or want me to pick up on my way back?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah my phone, ipod, notebook, and how about just my bag that I assume John has." Jess chuckled.

"Ok" Kelly smiled

"Oh what happened to your car, you guys came together?" Jess asked.

"Its a long story, I'll tell you later." Kelly said beginning to leave the room.

"I love you mom, and thank you for everything." Jess called out.

Kelly smiled as she walked back over and hugged her daughter.

"I love you too sweetie." Kelly said and left the room.

Kelly found her way to the parking lot, and back to John's car. She walked over to the car on the passenger side, and knocked on the window. John unlocked the vehicle while Kelly opened the door. Kelly got into the car with high tensions, and awkward silence. John was the first to break the silence.

"So, what now?"

"I don't know, I guess we could head to my car, and I'll call the company to come pick it up and to bring me a new one." Kelly said looking out the window. John stared the car, and looked at his watch. It was seven in the morning.

"Why don't we go back to my place and get some sleep and clean up a bit?" John said pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

"Sure." Kelly said quietly as John began to drive.

A half hour later John arrived at his home. He yawned as he pulled into his driveway and parked his car. He got out and walked up the porch steps. Kelly followed close behind him. John entered the house and allowed Kelly in then closed the door. He showed her upstairs. John lead Kelly to a bedroom, which Kelly assumed it was the guest room.

"So thats the bathroom, towels are under the sink, and there is an extra toothbrush and toothpaste in the cabinet. Umm extra linings are in the closet, I think thats about it." John said point where things were.

"Thanks," Kelly said as she looked around the beautiful room. She never in her life imagined that she would be here in this moment.

"Hold on," John said leaving the room. Kelly sat on the bed. She moved her hand against the comforter. It felt like silk in Kelly's mind. It was so soft and delicate. John returned to the room with a stack of clothes in his hands.

"I'll leave these for you to change in, and I'll wash the ones your wearing now. I'll come back in a few minutes for them." John said setting the clothes beside Kelly on the bed. Kelly nodded, and John left the room, Kelly took a big sigh. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kelly called out.

"Oh and my room is just down the hall on the left if you need anything." John said popping his head inside the door.

"Ok." Kelly nodded.

"I'll meet you downstairs later in the morning?" John implied.

"Sure." Kelly gave a small smile.

"Ok good sleep." John flashed a quick smile before leaving and shutting the door.

Kelly's eyes gloss over from John's words. She remembered when they always used to say that to one another. Since they were on crazy schedules they usually saw each other when the other was going to sleep, and that was always changing. So they finally got tired of figuring it out, whether it was night or day, so John came up with the term good sleep. It always made Kelly smile, but now all it was doing was making her want to cry.

John entered his room and sat down on his bed. He threw him self down and breathed in and out. He would have never thought that his life would be here in this moment. He rested there for a moment before getting up, and walking out to see if Kelly left her clothes. She did and he picked them up and he walked downstairs to his laundry room. He threw her clothes in the wash and undressed to his boxers and threw those clothes in also.

After setting her clothes outside of the room, Kelly started the shower. She let the warm water hit her skin, and it took her breath away. She was afraid of what the later day would bring. She knew she would have to have a serious talk with him about the past sixteen years. Kelly got out the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She grabbed a t-shirt he had given her and a pair or basketball shorts. Kelly wanted to cry because it had been so long since she had worn his clothes, but she had no more tear to cry with. She laid down under the covers, and spent her time trying to block out the what ifs.

He quickly walked up stairs, and he could hear the guest room shower going. He looked down at the floor and walked back to his own room to take his own shower. John was finally getting the shower he needed, he got to wash off all the mud from earlier. He didn't stay in long only about fifteen minutes. He got out he dressed himself in a pair of sweats and a tang top. He walked downstairs to the laundry room and put the clothes into the dryer. He walked back upstairs, and it was quiet.

John stared down the hall at the room where Kelly resided in. He was only a few feet from her, and he was yet the farthest thing away. He could feel this pain in his heart. The want, the need, the hurt, everything, and there wasn't anything he could do. John slowly walked back to his room and laid in his bed. He let his thoughts consume his mind as he drifted into a restless sleep.


	8. Questions, Answers, and Fights

Chapter 8

Questions, Answers, and Fights

The next morning, well more afternoon Kelly woke up feeling tired. She hadn't got much sleep, worrying about Jess. She missed her, and couldn't sleep knowing she was in the hospital. Kelly walked into the bathroom, and tried to comb out her hair with her figures the best she could. She looked sheepishly at her appearance and went into the cabinet to get the toothbrush and toothpaste. She brushed her teeth and walked out of the room.

She was still wearing John's clothes oh how she missed that feeling. She loved that his clothes always seemed so warm, and inviting. She snapped back to reality, and it made her wounder if her own clothes were done. She fixed up the bed, and walked quietly down the hall to John's room. Kelly lightly tapped on the door, and waited for a response. After a moment of waiting Kelly peaked her head into the room. John was laying there out like a light. Kelly gave a small smile, that turned quickly into a sad frown.

She missed John so much, that it hurt.

Kelly began to think, "I wounder what would have happened if I would have never left, and told John about being pregnant then maybe things would have been different. Maybe he would have been still happy, regardless, maybe just maybe he was happy just being with me."

Kelly sighed to herself and quietly closed the door.

Kelly walked downstairs and roamed the beautiful house. She was happy for John. He had come so far since they were together. He had become a superstar, accomplished and living out his dream. Though this house didn't feel like John. She knew this was his house but it had an element that wasn't completely him.

Kelly walked into a room, with a desk. She assumed it was his office, or den. She sat down in the comfortable chair, and looked around. It was a common office, that could be found in most homes. Kelly came across a photo in a frame, of John, and another woman. She was pretty. Long black hair, with hints of brown, deep brown eyes, curvy, and just all out like a amazing person. Kelly sighed, and reminded her self not to live in the past. She got up and left the room.

Kelly didn't spend much time in any room because she was looking for the laundry room. She wanted to get dressed before John woke up. She finally came across the laundry room, and checked the dryer, there was nothing in there. So Kelly looked in the washer, and there was hers, and his clothes. She shook her head to herself, and gave a faint chuckle. Thats how John was, he always forget to wait up and put clothes into the dryer. Kelly took the clothes out of the washer, and put them into the dryer. In an hour or so, Kelly would have her clothes, and hopefully John would wake up so they could go see Jess.

After about five minutes Kelly walked into the kitchen, she was a bit hungry herself, as she hasn't had anything to eat since the other day. Kelly snooped around the kitchen, and soon found herself cooking,

eggs, pancakes, and toast.

John woke up to the smell of pancakes. He smiled, it was the same way he used to wake up sixteen years ago. Then he realized that was gone. He got up and put on a tang top and some shorts. He walked down stairs to the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind that I cooked, I'll clean it up, don't worry." Kelly said as she set the rest of the food she made on John's kitchen table.

"Umm no its fine, your fine." John said as he sat at the table. Kelly turned off the stove, and sat with him. She began to scoop food on to her plate, as John sat there and watched her. Kelly took notice.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No, everything is fine, its just been awhile since someone had actually cooked for me." John said as he gave Kelly a quick smile, and dug in. He took a bite out of his eggs, and it was like heaven.

"Are they good?" Kelly said, as she watched John eat.

"Better, I can't believe you still remembered how I like them, cooked with cheese, and with a dash of cinnamon." John said as he took another bite.

"You always had strange food habits, so how could I forget." Kelly smiled.

The two ate quietly together. After they were done, Kelly cleaned up just like she said she would.

"Here let me clean up, you cooked I'll clean." John said taking the plates out of Kelly's hand.

"Oh no I got it. You can go check on the clothes though." Kelly smirked.

"Oh crap." John said as he dashed to the laundry room. Kelly gave a little giggle.

John came back in a few minutes. "There in the dryer?"

"I got up and put them in there. I knew you would forget, you always did." Kelly smiled.

John gave an embarrassed smile. When he was with Kelly, things seemed so easy. He stared into her eyes for a little bit longer then normal. Kelly stared back. Kelly took in a breath and slowly breathed it out.

"You should take a shower." She said still noticing that John was dirty, from the other day. That was John, he would fall asleep, didn't matter if he was dirty, sweaty, or smelly, when he was tired he was tired. John looked at himself and nodded his head. "Yeah I guess so." John sighed himself, and walked up stairs to take a shower.

John let the hot water hit his body. It felt like he was washing everything that happened in the past couple days away. He wasn't as shocked as he was anymore, but a part of him still was. What was he supposed to do. He has a girlfriend, and a career that he loves, but then he has this daughter that he barely knows, and the mother of that child, who he was in love with.

"JOHN!" A woman screamed. John quickly got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He sprinted down stairs to see what happened. But to John's dismay it was probably the ugliest thing he has seen since, Mike entertained him by trying to drink a gallon of muscle milk without puking. There stood two women. One with blond hair, and blue eyes, the other black hair, and brown eyes. The black haired woman was ready to explode.

"Who the hell is this John!" The brown eyed girl screamed again

"Melina What are you doing here?" John said in shock to see Melina.

"What am I doing here? Well I was trying to be a good girlfriend and surprise you, but your certainly the one with the surprise so what the hell is going on here? Who the hell is this whore?" Melina snapped.

"Mel clam down I can explain everything." John tried, but Melina saw it differently.

"Don't you dare call me that. Was this who your with, was this your damn emergency!" Melina shouted.

"Me and John are not sleeping together." Kelly tried.

"Bitch was I talking to you, you need to keep that slut of a mouth shut while I talk to MY man." Melina spat at Kelly.

"You don't talk to her like that Melina, you don't know the story." John shouted at Melina.

"Don't know the story, so there is something going on. So what is it John? Who the hell is she?" Melina demanded.

"Shes an old friend, looking for help." John quickly said, but felt it was wrong.

"Help with what, her zipper?" Melina looked at Kelly in disgust.

"No, with a problem, that doesn't concern you." John said looking at Kelly. She shook her head, and began to walk away.

"You sure could have fooled me, shes wearing your clothes John, and where do you think your going?" Melina said turning to Kelly.

"I'm going to get my clothes, change, and leave." Kelly sneered at Melina

"Oh I don't think so." Melina said grabbing Kelly's arm.

"Get your hands off of me." Kelly snapped.

"Melina quit it she didn't do anything." John tried to reason with Melina.

"What are you gonna do slut." Melina then spit on Kelly. An outraged Kelly slapped Melina across the face. This triggered Melina to spear Kelly into the wall. Kelly began to beat on Melina, punching and hitting her on the back of her head, and back. Melina rolled over to get away, Kelly began to try and get up. Melina then kicked her in the side, and thats when John tried to step in. He grabbed Melina, as Kelly laid on the floor. "Get off of me John." Melina said in a deep voice, as she shrugged off John.

"Melina let me explain, its not what you think, I'm not cheating on you." John spoke out.

"Whatever John I'm out of here." Melina said as she slammed the door behind her. John went after her.

Kelly lifted up her shirt and saw a huge bruise where Melina had kicked her. Other then a few scratches and bruises, she was fine. She walked into the laundry room, and quickly changed. Kelly wanted to leave this place, and fast. She quickly went up the stairs, and grabbed her things, as well as her daughters. She went out the front door, and walked down the driveway. She turned the corner, and a few feet away she saw John in the middle of the road standing there watching a red BMW drive off. John looked back at Kelly with a apologetic look. Kelly ignored him and kept walking.

"Kelly wait." John said walking behind her, Kelly being prescient kept walking at a faster pace, while still ignoring him.

"Kelly come on, what was I supposed to do. Shes my girlfriend, did you really expect me to just give up on her, I love her." John said trying to explain himself. Kelly stopped and turned towards John.

"John I could really care less about your romantic life, but Jess, your daughter, needs you. I'm worried that she just may be swept under the rug, and I will not let you hurt my daughter. You may have given her life, but you are no where near being her dad." Kelly said then continued to walk.

John looked on as Kelly walked, he was stunned. He felt attacked, and caught up with her.

"You have no room to talk Kelly. I had no idea about Jess, until four days ago." John yelled, Kelly kept walking.

"Why didn't you tell me about her Kelly? Huh why?" John asked, he had questions and he wanted answers.

"I just couldn't ok." Kelly stared at the ground not looking at John.

"Kelly what do you mean you couldn't. I had a daughter that I didn't know about for sixteen years! I had a right to know!" John got angered. Kelly's eyes shot up as they both stopped walking and stared at the other.

"Dam Kelly is that why you left? Did you think I would have still left you if I knew you were pregnant? I can't believe you wouldn't tell me! How selfish could you be?" John shouted.

"Me selfish? How dare you. You know I only did what was best."

"Best for who? You?" John spat out.

"No John not for me. For my daughter." Kelly sneered.

"Sure thats why you left. That was your choice. You left because you pushed me out, and were scared." John said.

"No John that isn't why I left you. I left you while I was pregnant because I knew you wouldn't leave!And don't try and turn this around me, you could have came and found me, you could have done a lot of things John, but you didn't." Kelly cried out

"Come and find you? Why would I try, you pushed me out of the picture. You can't make so one want you." John tried

"Well the past is the past, we can't change now can we." Kelly rolled her eyes

"So what I'm just supposed to move on?" John asked

"What else is there to do John. You have a girlfriend that you say you love, and great career, all I'm asking is that your there for my daughter, and that you don't hurt her. I understand you have moved on, and I'm fine with that, but Jess needs you, not me!" Kelly said approaching the main road.

"What do you mean by I wouldn't leave?" John shouted avoiding what Kelly had just said.

"You weren't going to be unhappy because of me." Kelly clear frustration in her voice

"What are you talking about?" John lowered his voice.

"John when I found out I was pregnant I knew you would have never left me. You would have gave up your dream, and been some what happy with you life. Look at you now. Your successful, a superstar, and everything you wanted to be. I wasn't going to be the reason for your lack of happiness in your life." Kelly cried. She had more tears rolling down her checks. She tried to wipe them away.

John stood there staring at the blond. He didn't know what to say.

Kelly shook her head, "Did you honestly think it was easy for me to leave you? John I was in love with you."

"Kelly," John tried.

"What are you gonna do John?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know." John said as he looked away.

"Well you better figure it out because your daughter needs you." Kelly said as she walked off, leaving John standing in the middle of the road.

**The (WAY TOO) long awaited chapter nine is done, I'm again sorry for the long wait there was no Internet connection at my place :'( and so now I have realized that the Starbucks by my house provides me Internet YAY :D So I'll get working on chapter 10, tell me how you feel about this chapter, because it will dictate what I do in the next one :) So I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	9. Time To Go Home?

Chapter 9

Time To Go Home?

It wasn't long before Kelly got to the hospital, she had gotten a ride from a taxi cab. On the ride she let reality set in. John was no longer hers anymore, and she needed to get over that. John is, or was, with Melina, and they are, or were happy. The only reason she now ever needs to talk to John was if it concerned Jess, and with Jess being sixteen, there wouldn't be that much communication between the her and John.

Kelly by passed the security and walked up to Jess's room. She found her daughter asleep, with the TV on. She smiled, at her daughter, and that reminded her why she was truly happy. Jess was everything to Kelly, and nothing, or no one could ever take that away from her.

"Mom?" Jess yawned.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" Kelly said with a small frown.

"Nah just woke up I guess." Jess smiled at her mom.

"So are you ready to get out of here?" Kelly asked.

"You know it, I'm so bored here, I swear I could run a marathon right now." She laughed.

Kelly shook her head.

"There will be none of that, at least not for the next couple of weeks," A nurse said as she came in, "Hello I'm Nurse Joy, and lucky you I'm here to discharge you."

"Seriously finally, mom give me your pen." Jess was excited.

"Not so fast, your mother can sign." The nurse gave the paper work to Kelly.

As Kelly signed the papers, the nurse began to unhook machines from Jess. Jess looked around the room and noticed something.

"Hey mom?" Jess called. As the nurse left the room for a few moments.

"Yes sweetie?" Kelly answered.

"Where is John?" Jess questioned? It was like a wall of bricks were thrown at her heart. She never wanted to hear her daughter call for him.

"Umm I'm not sure." Kelly limited her response, hoping to be done with the subject.

"But didn't you guys leave together?" Jess pushed.

"Yes, but."

"Hey Jess." A male voice spoke. Jess looked over towards the door.

"Mike, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?" Jess was puzzled.

"Well your a, a, a?"

"A friend of John's so your a friend to us." Maryse finished with a smile.

"Maryse!" Jess smiled. She had always admired Maryse, she was so sweet and nice, but always kept it real.

"Mike? As in your 'friend' from college?" Kelly looked at her daughter.

"Umm, yeah?" Jess put on 'a please don't be mad at me' look on.

"We'll talk about it when we get home." The blond shook her head.

"Hello I'm Mike, John's best friend, and this is,"

"Hi I'm Maryse, Mikes girlfriend, and John's friend."

"Hi I'm Kelly, Jess's mother."

"And I'm Jess!" Jess smiled, as everyone began to look at her. "What everyone else was getting introduced."

"So your Kelly, I've heard a lot about you." Mike ginned, as Maryse elbowed him, with a glare.

"Heard about me?" Kelly questioned.

"Well John told us a little about you." Maryse nervously smiled.

"Like what?"

"Just the whole situation about finding out about Jess." Mike thought quickly "Speaking of that Californian, where is John?" Mike asked to no one in particular.

"When you find him let me know" Kelly mumbled.

"What was that?" Mike asked not hearing Kelly.

"Oh nothing, I have no clue." Kelly gave a small smile.

"Well why don't I step out and see if I can get a hold of him?" Mike said as he left the room.

"Speaking of cell phones now, wheres my stuff?" Jess looked around.

"I have it right here." Kelly handed Jess's bag to her. She quickly pulled out her phone.

"I'm loved!" Jess smiled as she began to check her messages, and voice mails. Kelly gave a little chuckle.

"She's quite an amazing person." Maryse said to Kelly.

"Thank you." Kelly admired her daughter.

"She really is, I mean she can do things, that I couldn't even be brave enough to do, very mature." The French-Canadian spoke.

"They grow up fast, and they make you sometimes wish they wouldn't, do you have any kids?" Kelly said turning towards Maryse.

"Oh no, Mike, is unsure about children. They make him nervous, and he doesn't think, while on the road, that he could handle one." Maryse said with a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

"But you want one?"

"Is it that obvious?" The blond asked.

"No but, your talking to a mother." Kelly reminded her.

"Well, I know it wont happen, When Mike was sixteen, his mother left his family, for another life somewhere else, and it killed him. He thinks something like that will happen to us, I tell him it wont but, he doesn't believe it. I love him so much and he knows it, and I know he loves me, but he just can't let go. And not to be rude, but everything thats happing between you and John, is just proving him right." Maryse shared with Kelly.

"Take it from somebody who knows a thing or two, tell him how you feel, and keep reminding him that you'll never leave, but never push, because it can become stressful. Tell him that your not his mother, or me, and that he is not his father, or John. You two will make decisions and they my work out, they may not, but if you do decide to have a child make sure your ready, because if your not, that baby will come and take over everything in your life." Kelly said, wishing someone would have talked to her like she taking to Maryse.

"Thank you for the advice." Maryse smiled and hugged Kelly by surprise.

Kelly hugged backed, "Thank you for being so opened, and things will work out for you two, I know they will."

"Lets hope so." Maryse smile as they looked back at Jess, laughing and texting.

_Ring, Ring, Ring..._

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Hey John, It's Mike where ya at?" Mike asked his friend.

"Oh hey, I'm at my place, about to get the hospital why?"

"Well Maryse and me are here at the hospital with Jess, and Kelly." Mike said as he glance back in the room, at the three girls.

"What? What are you doing there?" John asked.

"Well Maryse wanted to see Jess, to make sure she was ok, and we had a bit of down time so we came, oh and I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What, why didn't you tell me. Well what are they doing?" John went on

"Jess's is being discharged, and Kelly and Maryse and talking. Dude so its about Maryse" Mike said as he looked away from the room.

"What, man I'll be there in like twenty minutes." John said then hung up.

Mike sighed as he really need to talk to someone about Maryse and his so called best friend wasn't even caring enough to talk to him about it. Mike walked back into the room.

"Good news everyone." Mike said putting on a smile, hiding how he really felt; sad.

"What Mike?" Maryse smiled.

"John will be here in about twenty minutes." Mike cheesed.

"Really? Good." Jess smiled.

"Yeah good" Kelly thought.

The nurse walked back into the room, "Well your all set. We ordered a wheelchair for you. You need to take it easy for the next couple of weeks. If you begin to feel dizzy along with sharp pain, come back as soon as possible. Here is a prescription for the pain and soreness." the nurse handed it to Kelly, as a man with a wheel chair came in. "Have a good rest of your day" Nurse Joy smiled and left the room.

Jess looked around the room at everyone, "Well I need to change."

Each person gave a chuckle and exited the room, for Jess to change.

"So how long have you two been together?" Kelly asked as she notice Mike holding Maryse's hand.

"Umm about umm" Mike played around.

"Shut up, for three years." Maryse answered.

"Damn, Its been that long?" Mike rubbed the back of his head with his other hand.

Maryse gasped, "Well then." She took her hand from Mike and he looked sadly at her. Maryse rolled her eyes and sighed and held Mikes hand again.

"Yay" Mike smiled.

"You two are really great together. You give off a glow." Kelly admired the two together.

"Thanks." Mike said pulling Maryse in close.

After about ten minutes Jess was finished. The three adults walked back into the room. Jess called for the nurse, and they helped her into the wheelchair.

"So umm mom where we going?" Jess asked as the nurse wheeled her down the hall.

"Umm we are going to rent a hotel for a couple nights then drive back home." Kelly said no really giving it any thought.

"Well why don't you two stay with John? When ever were in town we stay with him. Its much better then a hotel." Mike said as him and Maryse followed along side.

"Yeah mom lets stay with John." Jess asked.

"I don't think thats a good idea. A hotel will be fine."

"Come one mom, please."

"No Jessica." Kelly said in a strong tone.

It got awkwardly silent as they rounded the corner to the outside of the hospital.

"Crap I forgot to call a taxi. I'll be right back." Kelly said as she stepped away to make a call.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Maryse told Kelly as she looked over to a car that pulled up.

John jumped out of the car to see Jess, Mike, Maryse, and Kelly standing there. Jess looked at John then to her mother. She could sense that something was there.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner, I got caught up." John said facing Jess.

"It's fine." Jess said weirdly keeping quiet, she glanced at her mom, who was also keeping quiet.

"Where ya heading?" John asked. No one answered.

"To a hotel." Jess said finally.

"Why don't know stay with me?" John offered. Jess quickly looked at her mom. Kelly looked at John, her eyes widened. Jess wanted to know what happened last night that was causing all the awkwardness.

"Ok its settled were all staying at John's tonight. We can call it Jess's welcome home party." Mike smiled.

"I love the idea" Jess smiled.

"Sounds like fun." Maryse nodded.

"I'm fine with it." John said and then looked at Kelly.

"Whatever makes you happy Jess, well do it." Kelly gave a small smile. Jess just didn't know how real that smile was.

"Ok so Maryse and I will go get food, drinks, and some entertainment, and when we get back its a party!" Mike shouted as the valet drove up with their car. The two got in and drove off.

"Are you sure mom?" Jess asked her mom

"Yes I just want you to be happy." Kelly said.

"Ok."

"Lets get you in the car." Kelly said, and she helped her into John's car. John walked over and helped. John closed the door, and looked at Kelly.

"Kelly," John tried.

"If it has nothing to do with Jess, then we have nothing to talk about." Kelly said turning around and getting into the car. Jess looked at her mom, she wanted to know what was going on. John rounded the car and got in. He drove off to his home.

**Oh yeah party time. So if your wondering whats with all the Mike and Maryse it cuz I know my sister loves them to death and I figure I put them in it a little more. Its winter break, and Christmas break so I hope that I can crank out at least two more chapters. So because I always liked when people put questions to think about, I'll leave you some.**

**QTTA (Questions To Think About)**

**Will Jess figure out whats going on with her parents?**

**Will Kelly and John ever work things out?**

**Will Mike trust Maryse not to leave?**


End file.
